


Shadowhunters 2x10 Coda - Malec

by BackseatSerenade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda 2x10, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MalecAdoptMadzie2k17, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, also, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackseatSerenade/pseuds/BackseatSerenade
Summary: Coda for Shadowhunters Episode 2x10. Malec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First thing written here. And for the fandom. I hope I'm doing it right. I wanna try write some more, but I'm lazy and don't have self-esteem, so I don't promise anything.  
> Anyways, I wrote this because I just wanted to put my interpretations of everything into words. I'm kinda nervous to upload it because, well ... this is my first. I hope you enjoy.

After Alec made sure that Izzy was safe and Aldertree promised to look out for her - not that Alec trusted that pretentious douchebag - he made his way to the power core. Having had been on the roof, he didn't know what went on in the building itself, but he deeply hoped that his friends were okay.

When he entered the room running, however, he slowed down in terror once he saw what happened in here. The floor was littered with unmoving bodies. Corpses. It didn't take a second for him to realize that these people were Downworlders.

"No ..." he breathed, then turned to look at the three people left standing in the room, Jace, Clary and Simon.

Their eyes were on him. They looked broken and regretful, but Alec couldn't focus on that. His thoughts were running a mile per minute and couldn't seem to settle on just one.

"You did this," Alec said accusingly, looking past Jace at Clary. "You activated the sword?"

Clary was shaking her head, "No, I-"

"I did it," Jace said roughly before searching eye contact to Alec. "I thought I was destroying it, Alec, but ..."

Had Alec been thinking straight, he would've taken his  _parabatai_ into his arms and made sure he was okay. But Alec himself wasn't okay right now and he was sure Jace could feel is inner turmoil the same way he could feel Jace's.

"Where's Magnus?"

Simon's gaze flicked over the dead bodies after Alec's question.

"He wasn't here, was he?"

"I don't know," Jace said. Alec knew he was sorry and in distress and he wanted to comfort him, but at least he knew Jace was alive. Magnus on the other hand ...

"We portaled in upstairs," Clary told him with a careful voice as if trying not to spook Alec. "W-we split up ..."

Magnus could be dead, Alec realized in that split second. He hadn't been with the others. He had been somewhere in the Institute and probably didn't have a clue what was happening down here. Magnus could be dead.

"Oh god." Alec starting walking for the door.

"Alec," Jace said with an almost pleading edge in his voice.

Alec turned to look at him once more, but he didn't stop. As soon as he was in the hallway, he starting jogging.

And so, the longest night of Alec's life began. He started looking into every room, every corner. He didn't know where Magnus was but he knew he had to find him. The horror of seeing all these dead Downworlders was only feeding Alec's fear. He didn't know how many there were and he didn't know who they were. He didn't want to get close to them, he kinda felt like he was violating them and their sacrifice, but he had to know whether Magnus was one of them.

The Soul Sword's energy hadn't spared a single Downworlder that was present in the building. Well ... except for Simon, but Alec didn't have the time to overthink that. He'd ask later after he found Magnus.

Time ceased to exist while Alec looked for his boyfriend. He was aware of Shadowhunters making their way around, looking at the devastation and starting to help clean up.

Room after room was searched, but Magnus remained nowhere to be found. And while a tiny part of Alec hoped that meant that Magnus had escaped and that he was fine, the bigger part feared that he would be in the next room with his pretty eyes open and empty, staring right at Alec.

_I didn't know!_

_You knew enough! We're leaving!_

Their last shared words haunted him the whole night while searching for Magnus. Panic was gripping him tightly and refused to let him go again. Magnus couldn't be dead, not if he died believing Alec didn't care about him.

 

Little did Alec know that Magnus was safe and sound at his friend Catarina's place.

\---------------

Magnus was pacing back and forth in his friend's living room while she was helping Madzie calm down. Magnus was at least as unsettled as the poor little girl. He wouldn't be a big help at trying to make Madzie realize that she was safe now and nothing was going to happen to her.

"Stop moving, I'm getting whiplash."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Catarina entering the room. Madzie was following her timidly. Catarina gently told her to go sit in the armchair. The girl did so, shyly smiling at Magnus when she passed him. Magnus smiled back. Somehow, he actually felt calmer now.

"What's got you like this?"

"Alec," Magnus answered.

"Your Shadowhunter boyfriend, huh?" Catarina smiled a little bit. If it were any other situation, she would tease him. But right now she knew all Magnus needed was a friend who would calm him down and help him get his thoughts in order.

Magnus nodded. "I haven't seen him for a while and right now, I don't know where he is and how he is. All I know is that the Institute is under attack and Alec was there when it happened. I just ..." He sighed. "I just wanna know he's okay. I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to him."

 Catarina stayed silent for a while and seemed to go over Magnus's words again and again. Her facial expression was thoughful, then she looked at Magnus, squinting a little bit as if she tried to read his mind.

"Do you love him?" she finally asked.

Not expecting that question, Magnus closed his eyes and exhaled. Did he love him? Yes. He did. The Warlock had known he was in love with Alec for some time. He didn't plan to tell him any time soon, though. If his past taught him something, then it was that people just didn't fall in love with him. But he would stay with Alec as long as the Shadowhunter would have him, even if he had to watch him fall in love with another man at some point. It would break his heart beyond repair, even worse than what Camille did to him. Alec deserved the world and Magnus would give it to him, up until the point that Alec would leave. He would. People always did.

Opening his eyes, Magnus swallowed and answered with a tight voice, "Yes. I love him."

"Magnus ..." Catarina said. He could hear the pity in her voice, the silent  _not again, Magnus. You always let them hurt you._

"I don't wanna hear it, Cat," he replied. "I know you won't believe me, but this is different. He's not Camille. I won't say that he won't leave because we both know everybody does at some point ..."

"That's not true," Cat denied. "I'll be here for eternity to annoy you."

"And I appreciate that. But honestly, Catarina, right now I don't want to think about him leaving me. Right now, I just need to know he's safe." He paused for a moment. "I'm going back to the Institute."

Catarina shook her head and grabbed her old friend's wrist. "Magnus, no. You can't go there now if Valentine has the Soul Sword!"

Magnus hated it when Catarina was being all sensible and wise.

"I don't care. Alexander is still in the Institute with that maniac."

"Magnus," Catarina reasoned and put her hands on his shoulders, gentle but firm. "It won't do any good for Alec if you go back and lose your life. Please, just think about your own safety for once. He wouldn't forgive himself if you died now and you know it. He'll be fine. Just please, wait."

Magnus didn't want to. He really,  _really_ didn't want to. But he had to admit that she was making sense. So he nodded and settled down on her couch. Now all that was left to do for him was wait.

He felt something - or rather someone - tug at his sleeve. He turned his head to see Madzie who climbed up on the couch to settle next to him.

"Will the tall one be okay?" she asked with a small voice.

"The tall one?" Magnus asked in slight confusion.

Madzie nodded. "He is really tall and has this weird mark on his neck," she gestured to her own, "and he has a really pretty smile and he's nice. He liked my gills. I don't want him to get hurt."

She was talking about Alec, Magnus realized in awe.

Leave it to Alexander to charm a scared and lonely Warlock child.

"His name is Alec," he told her. "I'm sure he'll be alright. He's very strong, you know?"

"Is he your friend?"

Magnus smiled gently. "He's much more than that. And I believe that he knows what to do. He'll make it."

Madzie nodded. She then surprised him by cuddling up into his side. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around the little girl. He remembered when Alec had told him animatedly about a little Warlock girl that saved his life. He was sure Alec would be happy she was safe.

 

The next hours were spent talking to Catarina and showing Madzie a little harmless magic. She was quiet but she seemed much calmer than before. Magnus didn't really know how to tell her that her Nana was with the Clave after having comitted crimes but he'd tackle that problem when the time came. He was just waiting the biggest danger out.

At some point, Madzie had climbed into Magnus's lap and started playing with the rings on his fingers. It was calming as well as adorable. He hoped Madzie would be okay after this. He didn't expect her to be over everything instantly, but he hoped that her demons would not hunt her until she was grown. She didn't deserve that. Damn, she hadn't deserved anything that had happened to her. It just happened because Valentine was a sick bastard who was ready to exploit a little child.

After hours that could've also been decades, Catarina entered the room. She handed Madzie a cup of hot chocolate, then she turned to smile at Magnus.

"Valentine has been captured," she told him.

"What?" Did he mishear her?

She grinned. "Jace and Clary defeated him and brought him back to the Institute. Unfortunately, the Soul Sword seems to have disappeared, but the danger is gone for now."

All Magnus wanted to do now was stand up and leave right then and there to find Alec, but he didn't want to be that impolite. Catarina had been so kind to take in a lost Warlock child she didn't know and make sure Magnus was okay, she deserved more than being left without a word. Magnus gently made Madzie get down from his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

He smiled at her. "I have to leave now, sweet pea. I have to make sure Alec knows we're safe here." At her unhappy face, he added, "I'll be back, I promise. And I'll bring Alec, too. He'll want to see you again."

She nodded. "Bye bye."

His smile widened. "Goodbye, little one."

He stood up and turned to Catarina. She had a soft expression on her face. Madzie was busy with turning her hot chocolate into a frozen one while Magnus tried to find the words to thank the other Warlock.

"If you don't show up again soon, I'll tear you a second one," she broke the silence between them.

Magnus stifled a laugh. "Understood."

"And bring your boyfriend. I want to meet him."

Magnus nodded. He hugged Catarina close.

"I'm sorry for just putting all of this down on you. I can come by later and get Madzie. I'll find something for her."

Catarina shook her head. "Nonsense. I can take care of her. Now go find your Alexander."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Cat. You're the best. I'll be back soon."

Magnus opened a portal with a flick of his fingers and stepped through.

\---------------

Alec jogged up to the Institute's doors, pushed them open and stepped outside. He passed several people making their way up to the doors, but none of them was the one he was looking for. He realized the sun had risen. He had spent the whole night looking for Magnus.

He ran down the steps and stopped in front of them, turning around. He'd looked everywhere. He didn't know what else he could do. He couldn't call Magnus either since his phone was broken somewhere inside and he was sure that right now, no Shadowhunter who owned a phone would offer theirs just so he could check on his boyfriend.

Alec was exhausted. He was breathing hard but his lungs couldn't seem to catch enough oxygen. His heart was beating too fast. The Shadowhunter was starting to lose hope. What if the Soul Sword destroyed his whole body instead of just killing him? What if Magnus lay somewhere in the Institute where Alec hadn't looked, slowly dying and praying Alec would come to find him? 

He was only half aware of the sound of someone running up to him until a warm, familiar hand closed around his arm. He turned around and his breath left him in him in a burst. His arms were already reaching out before his brain comprehended what was happening.

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus was alive, he was there, warm and breathing and right here in his arms._

Alec held him so tightly that Magnus had to stand on his tip toes. Alec pressed his face against Magnus's shoulder as he wished he could hold Magnus forever so he never had to let him go ever again.

They had to talk, though, so he slowly let go of Magnus whose hands gently ran over his back and down his arm. Not wanting to let go of the Warlock completely, Alec kept his left hand placed on Magnus's arm.

Still breathing hard, Alec managed, "Magnus, I thought ..." before he broke off and Magnus began talking instead.

"I found Madzie," he explained. "I got her out just in time, I took her to Catarina's. She's safe." Magnus said the last part reassuringly, almost as if to soothe Alec. 

Madzie was safe. That was good. But why was Magnus telling him about that? Didn't he know that right now, right here, no one mattered to him but Magnus himself? Didn't he know the only reason why he was so out of line was because he feared he'd never see Magnus again?

No, he didn't know. He didn't know because the last time they'd talked, they fought. Alec had left Magnus with nothing but the knowledge that he was pissed. Never again. Right here, right now, Alec swore to himself that this would never happen again.

"Look," he started, taking a break to try and breathe. It felt like he finally could now that Magnus was here, but his nerves still tried to get the better of him again. Not this time. "Magnus, on every mission I've ever been on I've never felt that type of fear. Ever." He broke off again. "Not knowing if you were alive or dead, I ..." Dammit, he couldn't seem to catch his breath. "I was terrified." 

"So was I," Magnus reassured him and gently put his hand on Alec's arm. 

He was too far away. All the Shadowhunter needed was his boyfriend in his arms, warm and with a heartbeat and alive. But Alec needed to tell him. He would never risk losing Magnus without him knowing about Alec's true feelings for him, even if he just realized his feelings a few hours prior. Maybe he should thank Aldertree. That bastard's speech about how Downworlders and Shadowhunters couldn't be together felt so wrong to Alec and paired with the terror he felt when he couldn't find Magnus, it had shocked him into realizing that he was in love with Magnus. _In love_. Oh, how that Warlock had turned his life upside down in the best ways possible.

"Magnus, I ..." He broke off once more. Fear was closing his throat, but he pushed it down and forced himself to not overthink for once. Magnus deserved to know. "I love you."

Alec continued breathing hard as he waited for Magnus to answer.

Said Warlock was stunned into silence. After the _yin fen_ catastrophe he had expected Alec to break up with him or to need space and time away from him. But here Alec was, confessing his love and Magnus had trouble wrapping his mind around this. It had always been  _him_ who fell in love with people and it had always been  _him_ who was left alone and heartbroken in the end.

But then he had met Alexander. Would he ever stop surprising Magnus? Hopefully not.

Alec was still out of breath and obviosuly waiting for Magnus to reply. He even looked a little nervous. Silly Shadowhunter, did he really doubt that Magnus loved him back? He thought back to his conversation with Catarina. Mere hours before he'd have been sure that Alec would leave him, if not today, then later in life. But now, seeing the sincerity and the honesty in Alec's lovely hazel eyes and remembering that Shadowhunters were monogamous creatures that fell in love with one person for life ... _oh, Alexander_. There were times Magnus wondered if someone out there could be better for Alec, if he was holding him back from falling in love and finding true happiness. But now ...

So with a small, amazed shake of his head Magnus answered, "I love you, too."

Magnus believed to hear a small, relieved sigh from Alec, but he didn't waste any thought to that, partly because Alec gripped him tightly by the upper arms and pulled him in to kiss him. Magnus's left hand got caught on Alec's jacket while the other glided up Alec's arm. The kiss was almost chaste compared to the others they'd shared but no less meaningful and no less passionate. They broke apart from the kiss but didn't let go of each other. Instead, Alec leaned in to rest his forehead against Magnus's. Their noses nudged a little bit and Magnus could feel Alec's breath on his face. Magnus felt like crying out of joy and clenched his jaw. Now was not the time.

Their arms wrapped around each other automatically. This was more than a simple hug. It was a damn embrace. It felt like there was no space present between them right now. It was warm and it was safe and it was familiar and most of all, it was loving. It said all the words the two of them left unspoken. Magnus's eyes were clenched shut while his thumb was rubbing soothingly over Alec's shoulder blade. Alec himself buried his nose in Magnus's shoulder while he tried to grip him as tight as possible, just hold him forever and never let him go.

Time lost its meaning as they stood there, wrapped up in each other and _only_ each other. The world around them kept moving but it felt like they were in their own little bubble where it didn't matter. Just for a short while the two of them could forget all the problems breathing down their necks. They knew that this night and the casualties the Downworlders suffered would cause problems in the future, especially considering how frayed the bond between them and the Shadowhunters was. There were a lot of things to do for Alec at the Institute, there was a lot of things to do for Magnus with the Downworld. But for now, this wasn't of import.

After a while they let go of each other. As soon as they did, Alec instantly felt like Magnus was too far away from him and took his hands in his to keep the body contact. Maybe he was afraid Magnus would disappear if he let him go. But mostly, he just needed Magnus to ground him.

"Don't ever stop surprising me, Alexander," Magnus breathed with a very private smile on his face, a smile that was only meant for Alec.

Alec smiled back and squeezed his boyfriend's hands. "I'm not planning to."

"Good." Magnus paused for a second. "It would probably be out of line if I asked you to leave with me right now, huh?"

The Shadowhunter wanted to do nothing more than pull Magnus in and kiss him and hold him for the rest of the day. All he wanted was to hide in Magnus's loft with him for a week, cuddle and just enjoy his company. And tell him he loved him a thousand times. Now that he had said it once, it felt like a pressing weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He didn't care who knew. He loved Magnus. Who was gonna stop him?

But sadly, he knew that it wasn't the right time to disappear right now. There were things to do. So he shook his head. "I think there are a few things to wrap up at the Institute. And I have to talk to Jace. I wasn't fair to him earlier. And I probably should apologize to Clary, too."

Magnus nodded understandingly. "I have to contact the other Downworlders. I'm gonna try and even out the tensions as much as I can. And I have to make arrangements with Catarina. She can't keep watching Madzie forever, but we can't send the poor child away just yet either. So ... later at my loft, then?"

Alec smiled, squeezed Magnus's hand and kissed his cheek. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Another short kiss was shared between them before they finally let go of each other. Alec watched Magnus open a portal and step through it, then he turned around and jogged up the stairs to the Institute.

 

He found Clary in a room with an unconscious Luke next to her. She looked exhausted and unhappy and Alec felt a little guilty for having accused her of causing the mass murder. Even if she had done it, it wasn't like it would have been her choice.

"Hey," he said upon stepping further into the room.

She turned and offered him a weak smile. Alec knelt down next to her and looked at Luke.

"How is he?"

"Hasn't changed. I hope he'll wake up soon."

"He will. He's strong. And stubborn. Kinda like you."

Her smile widened a little. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't get cocky, Fray," he replied grinning, then sobered up. "Listen, I'm really sorry for how I acted today. I shouldn't have accused you like that. I know that you wouldn't do that to anyone willingly but I was so scared ..."

"Hey," Clary said gently. "It's okay. I understand. Caring about a person can make you do things like that. It's not like I never exploded into your face when I was trying to find my mother."

Jocelyn was still a weird topic between Alec and Clary. But thanks to her clarifying that she didn't blame him, he was finally starting to forgive himself for it.

"Since you're not crying or screaming or anything ... I assume you found Magnus?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. And Madzie's fine, too."

The readhead nodded. "Good. That's good."

Silence took up the space between them. Alec gently put a hand on Clary's shoulder and squeezed it. They shared tentative smiles.

"Well ... I'll leave you to it. I still have to find Jace."

She nodded and went back to watching Luke. Alec left the room silently. Another weight was lifted from his shoulders and from his heart. Now he had to find Jace and then he really wanted to talk to Izzy. Maybe he should also check up with Aldertree and arrange the funerals for everyone who fell today. But first things first. At this moment, he had to find his  _parabatai_ and comfort him.

\---------------

Later, after having spoken with everyone he had to, Alec made his way to Magnus's loft. His brain was slowly coming down from running nonstop and what better way was there to calm down spending a nice evening with his boyfriend?

He had spent his day comforting Jace, promising him that he did not blame him for what happened, then talking to Izzy who wouldn't stop apologizing until he simply hugged her close and told her that it was okay. Afterwards, he helped clean up and bring the dead bodies away. He contacted the Downworlders so each of the fallen ones could have their rightful funeral that they deserved.

He was basically taking care of things the whole time and now, he finally got to see the person who would take care of him for a change. He felt lighter as he came closer to the apartment complex. He climbed up the flights of stairs as quickly as possible and finally opened the doors to Magnus's apartment that were always unlocked for him.

As soon as he was inside, it felt as if any remaining weight was taken away. Here, he didn't have to be Alec Lightwood, oldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Here, he could simply be Alec ... or Alexander, an ordinary guy with a relationship.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Magnus was smiling at Alec from the living room.

"Hey." Alec walked up to him while shrugging off his jacket that he placed carelessly on one of the chairs before he greeted Magnus with a short kiss.

"Stressful day?"

"You could say that, yeah. But I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna be here with you."

Magnus reached for Alec's hand, lacing there fingers together. They stayed silent for a few moments. It was comfortable. This moment belonged  to them and no-one else. They both had difficult lives waiting for them, people demanding things from them, but nobody could take this away right now. And if anyone of their needy friends were to come by now and disturb their time together - like they seemed to always do - Alec couldn't promise he wouldn't use them as targets for his arrows in the future.

 

At some point, they made their way to Magnus's bed. Alec was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, Magnus was clad in extremely soft pajamas. They were cuddled up under the warm blankets. Magnus was on his back with one arm wrapped around Alec. Alec lay on his side next to Magnus, snuggled up into him, his head resting on Magnus's chest. The Warlock's free hand was holding Alec's that was placed on his stomach. Magnus watched his boyfriend. It used to be a rare sight, Alec being so calm, but the more their relationship progressed, the more Magnus got to see him like this. 

Alec's breath was even and calm, his eyes were closed and he started drawing on Magnus's stomach with his fingers. At first, it were random shapes, then runes. In the end, Alec drew the rune for love and the phrase "I love you" over and over. 

Magnus leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Alec's head, his dark hair tickling a little. His hand was running up and down the Shadowhunter's back as much as it could and Magnus could feel the muscles relaxing under the soft touch.

"Love you," Alec mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Love you, too, darling."

Alec had a sleepy, content smile on his face as he snuggled closer to Magnus. The steady beat of Magnus's heart was slowly lulling him to sleep. The Shadowhunter was quite sure that after this, he wouldn't be satisfied falling asleep without listening to his boyfriend's heart, without being wrapped up in his arms and without feeling his warmth right next to him. There was nothing better than spend the night with the person he loved that loved _him_.

Alec knew there would be people awaiting his return tomorrow only to spew out nasty words about his "inappropriate" relationship with a Downworlder. Rumors would be spread, gossip would be held. But that didn't matter. They freaking  _loved_ each other, so why should he care what some bigoted bastards thought?

Aldertree could suck it. He was wrong. It may not have worked out for him and his girlfriend, but that did not mean that he could generalize all relationships between Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Magnus and Alec, they could work.

They would work.

Because they  _did_ work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you want to, you can leave me feedback.  
> Also, I apologize for typos and spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. English is sadly not my native tongue.  
> Also posted on my tumblr: dragonslayingwerepire.tumblr.com


End file.
